


One Cat Taken Care Of By Six Skeletons!

by FanboilingWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human Pets, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Bara monsters, Cat/Human Hybrids, Easily jealous reader, Edge doesn't show public affection, F/M, Female Reader, Half cat, Human Pets, Laid back reader, Lazy skeletons, Master/Pet, Monsters Affected By Female Ovulation Stage, Monsters Rule Over Humans, More mature, Multi, NO FONTCEST, Not a lot of drama, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pets, Poly Relationship, Reader Can Kind Of Understand Monster Language, Reader Can't Speak Much, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader might have scars, Reader x Skeletons, Reader-Insert, Smut May Happen Later On, Smut in the future, Snuggle Wuggles, Stray Cat, This is what happens when I learn how to tag, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), a bit of angst, a lot of other shiz too though, author still trying to organize everything, be it in any ways, clothes reader, cool ass vehicles, ecto-parts later in the future, edge believes reader is good enough to be his pet, half human, hates strangers touching her, humans eat magic covered food to stay happy and healthy, humans need magic to survive, kind of cautious, kind of still uses magic on his voice like a boss man, kind of?, laid back chapters, loves affection, magic helps reader, no papycest, no sancest, no ships between sanses and papyruses, reader gets a bit spoiled, reader has vagina, reader hates when owners show affection to other pets, reader might have slight PTSD, skeletons hate to share with their other version, skeletons have jobs, slow burn?, soul bonding, soul talking, soulmate, still hafta do it, still laid back, still mixed together though, store keeper tells them this later, three different clans, too many tags, unorganized author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboilingWriter/pseuds/FanboilingWriter
Summary: Human Pets. Bara Monsters. One Cat. Six Similar Skeletons.Shit happens and now there's a certain skeleton that has come up with a strong pull of his soul and adopted a stray, calm and laid back cat. What could possibly go wrong?Wattpad -> @.Golden_WineQuotev -> @.FanboilingTrashTumblr ; @.bdudetteSlow And Random Updates
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	1. When Your Brain Makes You Work More

**Author's Note:**

> When Your Brain Forces You To Make Another Fanfic Despite Not Finishing The Other One.
> 
> Inspired By: [ It Could be Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738477/chapters/36594114) |  
> [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoops

So, my brain decided to give me another idea of a fanfic, and despite not finishing the other one I- yeah. This happened. 

Will publish it in my Wattpad account (_Magnificent_Blue_) and my Quotev account (FanboilingTrash). I can't exactly pin point which books were the main ones that gave me the ideas but all them books about bitties and that shiz made me think about writing this, it's a bit unorganized because that's just who I am, I have a some trouble putting everything together sometimes-no wonder I almost failed my English classes lmao.

Anyways, I'll try my best with updating this shizzle, random and slow updates pft- I'm sorry. Might be a bit rusty since it's been a long ish time since I've come up with my own idea on a whole book. But I'll try to make it edible- uhm, enjoyable. Thank you guys for reading this. Hope y'all enjoy this messed idea.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onwards With This Unorganized Chapter

It is a world that is taken over and governed by monsters after humans couldn't do it anymore. After the monsters broke the barrier, thanks to a certain magic affected beast named Frisk, magic took over humans souls- quickly converting them into beasts by SOUL, some taking some physical features of those mythical and still living creatures that exist. Humans were now known as animals, slowly becoming pets as they were unable to take care of themselves and unable to feed their SOULS with much needed monster magic and food. But, since the world was overpowered with magic, ferals needn't worry about staying alive in the wild.

All whilst this happened, two different worlds seemed to have collided with the original, causing different appearances of swapped and edgy characters to appear. Slowly though, the world got used to the wild change. Not everyone noticed how there were similar monsters like themselves, monsters threw it off as double gangers or monsters that were similar as themselves. The king's and queens shared their opinions, living together in harmony despite some complications between the edgier versions of themselves. Nonetheless, the world was at peace, but a certain monster group knew what has gone about, at first they tried to separate the worlds in fears that their theories would become true but after a two years of nothing happening they decided to let it drop and just live together. They've become brothers to each other, nobody seeing that as something wrong as it wasn't uncommon for that to happen. And so everyone lived and loved peacefully with the thought of their people with them. 

Three different clans exist, the classic clan, the swapped clan, and the fell clan, some monsters decided to stay sperated, not wanting to interact with the others as to not get soft or weak or tainted but the rulers have decided to unite and mingle together for the sake of peace with many other monsters. Said monsters that were against this mix had created groups that went against the laws. But at last, they stayed hidden in the dark as monsters whom had agreed with this change were triple the amount than them. 

And so, continuing with human pets, it was common for a monster to own one, to take care of them and love them. The monsters were bigger than those human, being twice their size and build. Though- surprisingly there were some humans that almost caught to their size but that was only if their were half animals with snake features or buffalo ones. Past animals still exist, they were still being taken care of as monsters still used them for their meat, though, there was no doubt that some monsters haven't tried human meat before, but the king's and queens quickly deemed it as unnecessary and unacceptable, quickly seeing that humans were more of pets than food.

Bad monsters still lived in the world, using exotic human pets to breed or to use for their own pleasures. It was uncommon for monsters to use the humans for trafficking or pleasurable using, especially when they found out about the human anatomy and heat was not really that different than some monsters, they were really different than those animals they use for food though. And so, in the bad side of town, humans and monsters alike were used for prostitution, illegally sold for gold. Or they were sold in the black market for their meat, after all, human souls were known to be quite a delicious thing to eat, especially their meat. But the universe where monsters were full on carnivores was not in this three way world, so there is no need to worry about humans constantly being killed for that, it was slightly uncommon to eat humans and sell them so the black market only really sold exotic human pets rather than their meat and SOUL. 

Soulmates. When the monsters had gotten up to the surface and we're met with a big world full of tiny little human pets no one expected for monsters to find their other halves in human souls. Humans were were r different from monsters, they all were the same in a way yet very different. They had different souls, one to two traits from the life they go through and to show whom they truly were. And monsters who found their Soulmates out of humans would always try to fight for the rights of their mates. Though, it wasn't official nor anything like that it was known that some rules changed only for those whom were soulmates with monsters. Those who were could walk/slither or whatever with their Soulmates...without a leash. Instead, they still wore a collar to show their differences with other pet humans. Sounds harsh in a way but that was how life was for them. They weren't their own person, they couldn't survive without them despite the world being filled with magic that would allow them to live in a feral like life. 

.

.

But no one cared. Not yet at least. But will everything change once they find their own mate. Or...would everything just stay the same? No matter what, it could go down in history. Both of their histories.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When One Broken Soul Finds Another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards with another unorganized chapter. 2

It was _raining_.

It was **dark**.

Her wounds hurt, they burned, they sting against the cemented floor. Such a dirty floor. She was in hiding, she was under one of the big dumpsters in the random alley, she had to hide- she was waiting for them. She was hoping they would somehow come back. But she knows that won't happen. She couldn't feel the same connection they always seemed to have, that connection that once told her that they were one and the same.

She misses them, she didn't know why this happened. One minute they were having fun, well- as much fun as they, as stray cats, could have- and the next they were getting hunted down by a group of disgusting and frightening teens. They were so much bigger than them, they were so much bigger than humans. What did they want from them ? Why did they do this ?

Those monsters went in to grab them, these three random, stray cats. If she didn't hesitant- then maybe, her sister could've made it too. She could've been running with both of them by now. But no, they caught her, they took her, where? She doesn't really know, but the next day- her other sister and she didn't feel the same connection. She would've started hating them, monsters, but she knew they weren't all the same. She remembers those times when that kind old monster always fed them, but now- they will never see each other again.

And then, there was only two. Her other sister, she changed from her eccentric and loud behavior. She became meek, scared. Where was their older sister when they needed her ? Where was that bossy and yet- still amazing sister ? But no, she wasn't here anymore.

And then, there was one, she didn't know why ? Her other sister was just going out to get them food but they caught her too, the big vehicle called a _car._ She didn't like them, they were always dangerous when one was on the front of it or back of it.

But how did she get these scars ? How did she gain these scratches in the back ? Well, she tried to survive now, she used to be more lazier, more happy. But now she had _no one_ , she didn't have her sisters. Her other halves. Why ? She always seemed to ask now. Why did this happen ? She didn't want this. She never did.

But now, she was hiding from the dogs that were once chasing her, the rain helped with hiding her scent as well as the disgusting musk coming from the dumpster above her. Did she have to be the one to survive ? Both her sisters were much more wiser than her lazy self. They knew more. But for some reason they wanted her to survive. They both did.

Tears had long from stopped streaming down her [dark/light] cheeks after hours of her mourning. Days have passed since they were gone. It was a common thing. Humans and Animals died every day, it was normal- but, the ones that seem to last much longer than the ones outside seemed to be those _pets_. She didn't mind them honestly, she didn't envy them much as she had freedom but sometimes- sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. If they could've had a better life than now ?

A small shaky sigh left her, it's been an hour now, so those human-dogs must've passed her long ago by now. She felt weak though, as she left her hiding spot she collapsed even as she tried to keep herself upright with all four paws...hands ? Pawed hands. But she wasn't able to, her injuries- they were bleeding so much. Those dogs got her good, they were able to bite her front, right arm and bruise her face plus back. They seemed to also scratch her back legs- why did they want to hurt her? It was an accident. She should've known better when she smelled those marks, but they smelled so faded so she thought no one owned the, seemingly, abandoned building. She just wanted to rest...but the world seemed to have wanted otherwise.

A groaned left her as she laid on the floor. Her [color] hair was all over the place, she didn't have the time to groom nor clean herself, not as she used to at least. A small grumble left her stomach and she clutched it with her non-injured hand. She was so hungry now, she wasn't able to eat for a couple of days here. She doesn't want to die. She can't. Her sisters sacrificed themselves for her. She couldn't do this to them, they will scold her whenever they see her again. She doesn't want to disappoint them.

The rain seemed to have become less stronger- just drizzling now, her heart rate went slower as the female's cold body stayed in the fetal position. She couldn't move, she was way too weak. The sky stayed dark, so dark, but as she faced upwards- the stars were the only thing making this bearable. She still couldn't see much- her senses were dimmed by her injuries and from the rain. But, she knew- she knew someone was near by. Her...soul became more open, more lighter- more happier than it has ever been after the deaths of her sisters. _This was stranger, what was this reaction ?_ Her ears were quick to twitch at the sounds of heavy footsteps coming close to the alley way in which she laid before they stopped. _Those footsteps belonged to a monster. Of course they did, a human who was big and walked on two legs with those weird collars would only, slightly, compare to those heavy footsteps. But that wasn't likely, it was uncommon for them to be around._

Her silent thinking was quickly interrupted when the footsteps began again, but they changed direction, it was making its way towards her. A small whimper left her as she tried to make herself look smaller. She didn't want to be seen, but she was way too out in the open for her to even try to hide again. _I don't want to get taken_. She thought with fear in her heart but confusing excitement in her soul. _I don't want to get put to the pound. I've seen what they do there. It's so scary, so scary._ Her breathing hitched when the monster arrived, a loud sound of a tongue clicking resounded in her ears. What did it want with a slowly dying human ? She doesn't know. She didn't want to find out either- but that wasn't the case here.

She felt... gloved, leathery hands touch her, scratch that- _**carry her**_. She tensed up quickly. Her patches of fur stood up as she tried to contain a hiss. Her eyes closed tightly. She didn't want the other to know she was awake.

“ **Human ... Soul ... Others ...** ”

She didn't understand well. How could she as she was a human and they were monsters ? They had a language barrier, but somehow- she was able to catch some of it. Perhaps because she's been around some monsters before and caught some words, she was a stray after all. The only thing she knew was that she was blacking out. She was too tired. Too sore. Too _**in pain**_. And she couldn't handle it anymore. She just wants to sleep. And that's what she did. She just hopes. She just wishes that she is able to open her eyes again. And not with the sight of her two sisters in front of her. With that thought on mind, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I'm so sorry if it's not good enough. I'm trying to see what I want from this book. Quite difficult lol.


End file.
